Nicholas Bell
Nicholas Bell '''is a character originally created by Mr. Warbutron, but has been named and alternatively designed by Numbuh 404. Formally known as Numbuh 19th Century, he grew up and is now a teenager. Background Information After being deccommissioned, he was sent to Sector V because they were the only team with any ties to him. However, on a walk one night ambushed him seeking revenge for destroying his Delightful Children's birthday cake and forevering losing Father his Great Grandmother's long-lost cake recipe. Nick begged for his life, so Father struck a deal with him - he would lead Sector V into a trap in exchange for his life. Reluctantly, he agreed to these terms and followed through, taking the team to the beach where they were captured. He never expected Sector R to appear too, having been invited secretly by Numbuh 3 prior to their leave. Close Ties..? Numbuh 593 took him prisoner in his tree house and began to formulate a plan to rescue the others. While in a small "floor cell" in the Main Powuh room, he was kept company by Numbuh 652 until she was discovered by her leader. He overheard them have a nasty argument, and then later that night she snuck in and freed him from his cell. They spend some time on a balcony together, talking and admiring the stars, before he learned of her feelings for him. He responded by saying she would never be good enough, but for saving his life, he would allow her to kiss him. He hadn't expected her to stand up to him and scold his behavior. Numbuh 666 found him out of his cell and lead him back to it; Nick thought he would tell his leader, but was surprised to later realize that James had kept that night a secret. It was a few days afterwards that he bid the team good-bye and was escorted to the Arctic Prison Base where he was appointed to spend the rest of his time - until he turned 13. Several years passed, but when he was finally supposed to be freed, a battle broke out between the Moon Base and Father which, unfortunately, prolonged his release. As a Teenager In May that year he was 13, Nora paid him a visit asking about what could improve his situation; he revealed to her that he could be let out when he was 18 now, unless a trustworthy person - teen or adult - bailed him out. He also told her to talk to Nigel who he remembered owed him a favor (regarding his rescue during Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E). He was returned to his cell after her visit and waited. Days passed normally until one evening when a break-out occurred; he was kidnapped by Father and taken back to the Delightful Mansion like the original plan was. Though he hated it at first, the situation brightened up gradually for him, but he began to miss Nora for she was truly his only friend (and he chose not to consider Father or the Delightful Teens as friends or family). Reaction to Nora's Relationship with Chad He was joyous when she appeared at a party the Delightful Teens threw while Father was away and attempted to speak with her when he realized that she had come with Chad Dickson. He figures she had moved on from him and decided to stand back and watch the night unfold rather than get involved: this changed his attitude towards the Delightful Teens because he accepted them thinking he had lost Nora. The Cost of a New Occupation The day after the party, Father returns and leads him into the Delightfulization Room to show him the chambers; he explains the process of Delightfulization to him, which Nick is uneasy with accepting. He asks Father what he intends to do with him and learns that he believes he will make a good '''Shadow. Upon his request, he tells him that his Shadow would be just like his apprentice, only closer and more powerful - in other words, more like a son. Nick, feeling backed into a wall, agrees to be his Shadow, so Father leaves a black handprint on his chest which disappears in seconds: he does not start using his powers until much later. In the meantime, he begins to recieve letters from Nora and responds to them - they become pen pals while she has a relationship with Chad. All is normal, it seems. Learning the Truth Months later, shortly after his 14th birthday, Nick overhears commotion in the mansion and discovers that three of Father's Teen Ninjas have captured Chad. He learns about how he betrayed Father by being a Galactic Kids Next Door operative, so he will be Delightfulized to insure he never betray him again. As he is being lead away, Chad tells Nick that Nora's always loved him and that he should accept her as she is - his outdated 19th Century morals should have died by now. Nick takes it in and later helps him escape the mansion before being Delightfulized, but knowing he'll be punished, he runs away. With help from Nigel, he manages to get to Florida and see Nora only to forcibly transformed into the Shadow by Father. He does not remember what happens during this time, but when he awakens, he finds himself back in the mansion with Nigel and Nora being held prisoner - they fill him in on what happened just as Father arrives. Nick is given a choice: either he agrees to being Delightfulized, or his friends will be terminated. Now aware that he's controlled by Father, he is about to swear loyalty when suddenly he gets an idea. He asks to say good-bye to Nora - when he approaches, he hugs her, talking as he frees her hands behind her back. Then he goes back to Father and stalls him while she frees Nigel too. They sneak away and soon meet up with Nick who says that Father thinks he will prove his loyalty later; they make their escape. On the way out, however, the Delightful Teens spot them and rush to find Father. Nigel follows, attempting to stop them while Nick and Nora continue on. Before they reach the front door, he remembers what Chad told him earlier and tells her, "To hell with my outdated morals!" and asks her to be his girl - she says yes, but before she can enjoy it, he pulls her out the door and they escape in an awaiting S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that Nigel called for. It isn't until that night when he and Nora are in her neighborhood that he is transformed back into the Shadow and ends up in a fight with her. He is relieved when he turns back to normal - saved by her kiss - and realizes that he was wrong to think he was better than her when they were kids. Though he still maintains no control over his powers, he is able to control when he transforms from then on. He doesn't returns to Father. Instead, he stays near Nora and her friends with a family who has other children. Appearance He wears long white pants, regular black heels, and a long-sleeved dark maroon and red shirt. He still wears his blue hat with the red ribbon as his signature piece, similarly to Nigel always wearing his sunglasses. His gold-blonde hair is long in the back, similar to his childhood, but his bangs have been altered to resemble Chad: it was styled by the former Numbuh VO5. His figure is thinly masculine, his eyes are blue or yellow - depending on whether or not he is in his Shadow form - and his skin in pale. Voice Actor(s) Dee Bradley Baker's keeping the role as Nick - I love how he speaks in an English-Australian accent, and he's pretty respectable for various sound and animal effects. Trivia *Within the original episode: during the scene where he and Numbuh 86 meet Father and he calls her a sissy girl, she starts beating him up. While they fight (and he's screaming and whatnot), she calls him an "Oliver Twist reject" right before Father silences them. *He's remarkably intelligent - despite the time difference (which is sure to have many outdated educational lessons) he is extremely good at Chemistry. *He used to be the 2x4 Scientist in his sector and made the S.P.I.C.E.R. which is known thanks to the KND 2x4 Technology Handbook. Category:Slender Characters Category:Males Category:Hat-Wearing Characters Category:British Characters Category:Blue-Eyed Characters Category:Numbuh 404 Files